


A perfect morning

by DemigodKirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Alistair and Zevran share a sleepy morning, Zevran is not a morning person.This is completely unedited or checked over but my fave fic writer wasn't feeling the best and I wanted to remind them that they are my inspiration and I adore them with all my heart, please please check out stormthedarkcity!
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormthedarkcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/gifts).



It had been two weeks since they had said they loved each other – a new step in their relationship but somehow the right step. Saying it had felt natural, had felt like it was destined to happen, and Alistair wouldn’t admit that he couldn’t stop thinking about it, the way the words curled on Zevran’s swollen lips. It was somehow perfect – and extremely hot. 

It was early in the morning and Alistair didn’t have work today yet due to a routine he was up at the usual time, this was a bonus though as he turned over in the warm bed, not yet wanting to move out of it and his breath was stolen at the view in front of him. Zevran curled around one of his pillows. His wheat coloured hair decorating Alistair’s bed sheets in a way that made him look like the gods themselves had blessed him. The sun through the curtains illuminated Zevran’s darker coloured skin, highlighting all the places that Alistair so desperately wanted to run his fingers over but badly didn’t want to wake up him to break this illusion in front of him. 

A part of him wished they could wake up like this every morning but Zevran still had his own apartment across the hall and Alistair was afraid to mention that he may want to live with him. Was it too soon? Possibly. But Zevran had made him realise that he had a lot more to live for and each and every day he fell more and more in love with him without even realising. 

Alistair smiled gently, a private smile between the sleeping body beside him and himself – the outside world could wait. He was sure that Zev didn’t have work today, Isabela was holding down the fort and he could just spend the day in bed with him. But he also wasn’t entirely sure and didn’t want Zevran to be late – he would never hear the end of it from Isabela. He pouted as he hesitantly reached forward to run his fingers through the other’s long hair – it was slightly tangled and knotted from last night and Alistair was partially to blame for that but Zevran seemed to enjoy it as much as him, so he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Zevran scrunched his nose up in the most adorable way that I made Alistair bite his lip to stop himself from grinning ear to ear, he slowly blinked awake yet still leaned into Alistair’s hand in his hair.   
“G’morning, mi amor” he mumbled sleepily closing his eyes again as if attempting to go back to sleep but moved a little closer to Alistair’s chest for warmth. 

“Do you have work today?” He asked the other quietly, wrapping his arm over Zevran’s shoulder to pull him slightly closer to which the other seemed quite happy to lean against Alistair’s chest. 

“No” came the muffled reply from Alistair’s chest, “Isabela will be fine” was shortly added in as an almost afterthought. Alistair laughed, the movement vibrating through to where Zevran was leaning on him, poking his head out of his arms to glare up at him for waking him up – he always seemed more of a morning person but only really after coffee. Speaking of which – Alistair unravelled himself from the small male who had basically wrapped his body around the other's waist. Whining at the loss of heat. Alistair chuckled quietly and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m going to make coffee, want some?” he muttered against Zevran’s forehead, receiving a sleepy grunt in reply. 

Halfway through making the coffee, he heard the soft pat of bare feet against his kitchen floor. Arms gently wrapping around his waist and a head leaning against his back. The familiar long hair tickling his neck as he smiled at Zevran – the sleepy yet still affectionate man he had fallen helplessly in love with. 

And it was a perfect morning.


End file.
